


someone take me home.

by mrs_theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hawke Escapes the Fade (Dragon Age), Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_theirin/pseuds/mrs_theirin
Summary: Eden Hawke reemerges from the Fade with no recollection of how she got there and a sleeping girl in front of her, but she only has one thing on her mind. One person.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	someone take me home.

Darkness. That was the first thing that was off. It wasn’t dark in the Fade, not really, with the air tinged with green and yellow. She barely had time to process the dark anyway, not while there were demons constantly seeking her out. Hunting her. 

The light of the moon hit her face, and she almost cried. She glanced out the window, basking in the pleasure of seeing the sky again, the real sky. The real moon. She relished in the feeling of the wood beneath her feet, the stone against her hands, the crisp cool air in her lungs. The girl in the bed shifted, and she sat back down. She wasn’t sure how she got here. She wasn’t sure who the girl was. But she was glad to be out of the Fade, back into the real world.

In the morning, the girl woke up. She didn’t seem all that confused by Eden’s presence, in fact, it was almost as if she expected her. “I’m your brother’s daughter,” she had explained. Elias’s daughter. Elias had a daughter. Elias was happy. Good.

She didn’t stay. “I’ll be back,” she had said, and left quickly. She had to find him. She had to know if he was okay. She— 

She stops at his door. It’s too much. She hesitates, her emotions finally surfacing. Sobbing, she drops to her knees, clutching her chest. It’s been too long since she allowed herself to feel something. Being in the Fade, trapped, constantly fighting or running from the next thing out to get her, there was no time for feeling sorry for herself. There was no time to miss the love of her life. Unfortunately, there had been plenty of time to think about his pain. The look on his face when Elias told him she wasn’t coming back.

Her shaky hand raises on its own and knocks on the door. She stays on the ground, afraid her legs won’t hold up her body. She doesn’t try to hide her tears. The door opens, and she pulls her hand away. Varric pauses.

She wishes she didn’t come. The pain, the confusion, the fear that flashes in succession on his face is almost too much to bear. His eyes darken, an intense, unreadable emotion clouding their amber color. She finds trouble breathing. She considers getting up and running as fast as she can.

Then that emotion shatters. His eyes shine with hope, with love. “Eden?” he says, his voice breaking.

“It’s me,” she whispers, barely able to raise her voice. “It’s me.”

“But—But how?”

“Varric,” she sobs, and finds that that’s all she can say. 

He approaches slowly, his hands raising to touch her. He cradles her face, choking on a sob as he feels her skin, her warmth. She’s alive. She’s  _ alive.  _ No heroic death in the Fade, no huge sacrifice. Eden Hawke is alive and her tears are rolling down his fingers. Her heartbeat is pounding against his skin.

“Eden Hawke,” he says, relishing in the sound. He’s not saying it to explain what happened to their friends. He’s not saying it as he cries out in his sleep, plagued by nightmares of her smiling face. He’s not saying it to the children down at the bookstore, laughing as he told stories of his love, that same laugh becoming strained when they asked if they could meet her. He says it and  _ she hears it.  _

“I love you,” she cries, almost melting into his hands. His touch is all she ever needs. She’ll give up everything she’s ever loved if it means staying in this moment forever. He practically radiates relief, every inch of him glowing in the morning sun. The scar on his nose has never seemed so perfect before. Scars aren’t perfect, she knows that, but that scar is his. Him. Varric. His smile lines, carved carefully by years of loving and humorous stories, was his. Him. Varric. The bob of his throat as he struggles to swallow was him. Varric.

“Andraste’s ass, Eden. I love you too,” he mutters, and then he kisses her. 

There had been many times she had felt his mouth on hers, the curve of his lips fitting perfectly like a puzzle. None were like this moment. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down to kneel. He stumbles, falling backwards, and she goes with him, the two of them tumbling into the house. She adjusts into a more comfortable position, feeling Varric kick the door closed behind them. She laughs, a real laugh, the first time in what feels like years, and he stops.

“What?” she whispers, petrified that she’s done something wrong, he doesn’t want her, he wishes she never came back, he’s found someone new— 

“You laughed,” he says, his voice trembling.

“Yeah?” Her voice is still a whisper.

He shifts, moving them both into a kneeling position. The look he’s giving her is unbearable. “I would cut out my tongue and never tell a story again if it meant I could hear that laugh for the rest of my life.”

She actually blushes, heat rising up her neck to settle in her cheeks. “Varric—”

“I mean it.” He grabs her hands. The feeling of his rough hands against hers makes her tear up again, forcing her to blink away her tears to look upon her beloved’s face. “I don’t want to go another day without hearing that beautiful sound. Not again.”

“Well then you’d better not cut out your tongue. Your stories are what make me laugh.”

He chuckles softly. “Thought you would’ve made a dirty joke.”

“That’s Isabela’s job. Besides, you don’t need your tongue to—”

Her words stop as Varric presses his lips against hers again. She melts into him, desperately trying to make up for the time she’s lost. The time  _ they’ve _ lost. There is no Fade here. There are no demons, no spirits, no nightmares here. There’s home. There’s safety. 

There’s  _ Varric.  _

Varric, her partner in crime, her best friend, her protector. Her husband. Her love. He is here, in her arms, kissing her on the hard wooden floor of their house. 

She is here. No more crying himself to sleep. No more staring at the door hoping she’ll come through it. No more wishing she was here. She  _ is  _ here, in his arms, her fingers sliding through his hair. Pulling him closer, as if to absorb him. As if being close to him isn’t enough. She’s right. If he could spend every waking second with her in his arms, it wouldn’t be enough.

But that doesn’t matter now.

Eden Hawke is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, this fic caused me a lot of pain. follow me on tumblr @ mrs-theirin for more heartbreaking content please and thank you. have a nice day


End file.
